Hold me one last time before I die
by yugioh-fan88
Summary: Years after the shaman fights, Ren learns that his days are numbered. Everyone reacts strangely to this, especially Horo. Ren X Horo Yaoi! R&R! COMPLETED
1. Shocking news

**Hold me one last time before I die  
**by: yugioh-fan88

**Summary: **Years after the shaman fights, Ren learns that his days are numbered. Everyone reacts strangely to this, especially Horo. (Ren X Horo) (Yaoi!) R&R!

**Rating: **M

**Genre: **Romance/Angst

**Disclaimer: **Shaman King © Hiroyuki Takei.

**Author's Note: **This fic won't be very long. I am basing this after a dream I had. Read & Review!

* * *

**Chapter 1: **Shocking news 

Ren looked out the clinic window sadly, tears rolling down his cheeks. For the first time in his life he was crying. He slapped the glass with his hand and let out a silent sob as the rain beat down against the window. Perhaps he was cursed. Whatever it was he hated it. It all started we he went for his monthly check-up at the clinic...

-Flashback!-

Ren walked into the clinic and waited for his turn in the waiting room, hoping this wasn't going to take too long.

"Tao Ren?"

He looked when his name was called and followed the nurse. It took about ten minutes for the doctor to finish his tests. Just as Ren was about to leave the doctor held him back saying he had grave news for him.

"Make this quick I have a life to live." he said coldly, leaning on the wall.

"Your life is the subject here Mr. Tao." the doctor began sadly. "We cannot identify that cause, but something is slowly killing you from the inside. We estimate that you have perhaps a month to live..."

Ren stood in shock for a moment before his anger flared up. "And why didn't you tell me this last time I was here?"

"You weren't showing any symptoms of this before now. We are sorry Mr. Tao. I suggest you get your life in order before you pass on. Write out your will, say 'I love you' and anything else you missed. I also suggest that you tell your friends the grave news as soon as possible."

Ren looked at the ground and walked away without a word.

-End Flashback-

And so here he was, leaning against a window, crying. Even though he prayed for this to be a dream he knew it was real. Nothing could have prepared him for the harsh reality the doctor told him... How would he tell his friends? They had been through everything together. To put them through such pain would be unfitting of a Tao.

Ren thought back to what the doctor had told him. He had his will written for the longest time but updating it wouldn't hurt. But saying 'I love you'... Exactly to who, would Tao Ren say 'I love you' too? He looked through his options, sticking to the boys since he knew very well that he was gay.

/Who would it be.../ he thought to himself. /Hao & Yoh are off that list already since they're together... Perhaps Horo.../

He sighed at that. The Ainu-baka Horokeu Usui... The only person Ren actually loved. What irony that he was Ren's only choice. However he had a feeling that Horo did not share his feelings. What a complicated month this would be...

**Once he returned home...**

Ren sighed heavily as he walked into the house. Everyone was home because of the hard rain, making it the perfect moment for him to tell everyone his condition and his fate. As he walked through the hallway he stopped at a picture of everyone together and gazed at it, lost in thought. All his friends clustered in a group after they had found out that Hao was good. Everyone looked so happy in that picture... even himself. He actually had a small smile on his face... and he knew why too. Horo had an arm over Ren's shoulder with a huge grin plastered on his face.

/Why is it... that just when things seem to look perfect... something punctures the happiness/ he thought with a small sigh.

Ever so slowly he walked towards the living room where everyone was watching a movie to pass the time. He really didn't want to interrupt a comedy with such sad news... but he had too. The last thing he wanted to do was keep this news to the last minute.

/May as well break their hearts now./

He walked into the living room and glanced at the movie before clearing his throat to show that he was back. Anna who had control of the remote paused and gave him a cold stern look.

"What?" she asked.

"I... have something to tell you all." he began as everyone looked at him. "I went for my monthly check-up and... it seems that something is killing me from the inside..."

A few people looked shocked at this and Yoh couldn't help but ask. "Did they give you a time limit?"

Ren nodded. "Yeah... a month."

Everyone reacted to this in different ways, like Ren expected. Pirika and Tamao almost fainted, Anna did nothing more then bite her lip, Yoh hid his face in Hao's poncho, sobbing loudly while Hao himself looked down sadly holding his brother tightly. Manta couldn't help but let out a few strangled tears along with everyone else. The only reaction Ren wasn't expecting was Horo's. Almost as soon as Ren finished his sentence, the Ainu ran off to his room without saying a word to anyone.

Silently Ren left the living room, leaving everyone to an unbreakable and miserable silence. He headed off to Horo's room hoping he could console his friend. He knocked lightly on the door only to be met with no answer and a few light sobs.

"Horo... it's me... Let me in please?" he asked calmly and almost sadly.

Scuffling was heard on the other side of the door before it opened an inch and Horo peeked out, eyes puffy. "Hi Ren..."

Ren smiled a little because Horo had listened to him. "Hey... let me in please?"

Horo gulped and nodded before fully opening the door and allowing Ren access to the room. Ren entered and sat down on the desk chair while Horo closed the door and went to sit on his bed. They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes as they both tried to think of what to say. Both seemed lost for words, neither being able to believe the news. Finally Horo broke the silence.

"I can't believe that you're just gonna leave us in a month..."

Ren nodded a little but couldn't come up with anything to say... he was scared of his coming death.

"Look... even though you're a Tao you must be scared of this... I mean no one's perfect right?" he laughed a little. "So... talk to me. Tell me what you're worried about, what you need to get done, what you need to say. I'll hear you out, right here, right now. So talk." he said with a gentle smile.

* * *

**A/N: **Not bad of a start if I do say so myself. Tell me what you think. Read & Review! 


	2. Tell me everything, I'm listening

**Hold me one last time before I die**

**Author's Note: **Yup. Chapter 2 already. Why? Because Nirah kept bugging me over and over again. XD Well you got what you wanted, I'm updating. Read & Review!

**Disclaimer: **Shaman King © Hiroyuki Takei.

* * *

**Chapter 2: **Tell me everything, I'm listening 

_"Look... even though you're a Tao you must be scared of this... I mean no one's perfect right?" he laughed a little. "So... talk to me. Tell me what you're worried about, what you need to get done, what you need to say. I'll hear you out, right here, right now. So talk." he said with a gentle smile._

Ren looked down and sighed. Why is it that with some people could make him talk so easily? Horo was such a... something. Ren wasn't sure what. Whatever it was, it was annoying. Horo was just so opened that people couldn't help but talk. Yoh was like that too now that Ren thought about it.

"The last thing I want to do is die Horo... I still have so much to live for... so much to do. Think about it. I still haven't taken you guys to China... or gone to Hokkaido with you. And I still have a few things to say to some special people in my life. I need to make amends with my dad. Apologize to my mom. Talk to my sister... say 'I love you'."

"Say 'I love you'? To who?" Horo asked.

Ren looked away and didn't say a word. /He won't care so I won't bother./

Horo sighed. "Okay, don't tell me who. But at least talk to me. I wanna help you get through this. We're both hoping that this is just a dream but we know it's true. You've been one of my greatest friends and I don't wanna lose you... So while I have the chance, I wanna get to know you. I wanna help you."

Ren sighed. "I know you wanna help me Horo, but it's in my nature to be this stubborn and you should know that by now. We've been on the same team for so long that you should know me like the back of your hand."

"See even I don't know the back of my hand." Horo answered back.

"Horo... I'm scared... For once in my life I'm actually scared..." he said, ignoring Horo's stupid comment. "I don't want to die... You've probably never had that feeling but it's the scariest thing in the world. Dieing seems easy at first and people always say 'Oh I can handle it!'... but when it comes down to the moment, no one can handle it. I thought that I had been trained enough so that when I die I would be able to handle it and fear wouldn't stop me... But obviously not. I've learned that nothing ever goes smoothly and that you should expect the unexpected but... when you learn that you're going to die in a month... now that's way to unexpected."

Horo nodded the whole way through, never interrupting his friend who needed to get all this off his chest. Maybe he could somehow help Ren... give him advice.

Horo sighed. "Well... all I can really tell you Ren is the same the doctor told you. Get everything in order so you don't leave anyone hanging. Last I checked your will was written... but that was a long time ago. Why don't you take a day and rewrite it. Just to be sure that you've got everything you need to get down. You don't wanna forget anyone or anything do you? And then after that maybe we can use your jet and go to Hokkaido and China for a few days. If you make a list I'm sure you can accomplish everything."

Ren nodded a little and a small smile played across his lips. "Thanks Horo. I really needed this."

Horo nodded and smiled also. "No problem Ren. Glad I could help."

Ren left without another word and went to his room to make his final to do list. By the end of the gloomy day he had his final month planned out. The last thing on his list: _Tell Horo how I feel about him._

The first thing on his list to be done tomorrow: _Rewrite will and include everyone... especially Horo.

* * *

_

**A/N: **Well there we go, chapter 2. Hope you like it Nirah. You're the reason I'm writing this so soon. Read & Review! 


	3. My Last Will and Testament

**Hold me one last time before I die**

**Author's Note:** Here's chapter 3. So sure me if Ren's Last Will sucks. I've never written one of these before. Read & Review!

**Disclaimer: **Shaman King © Hiroyuki Takei

* * *

**Chapter 3: **My Last Will and Testament 

Ren sighed as he leaned back in his desk chair. He didn't remember his first version of his Last Will being so... difficult. Somehow he felt he was missing something so he crumbled up his last version and started on version... what was it again?

He looked at his trash bin and began counting all the little paper balls that were failed attempts at his Last Will. He kept counting and sighed. Their were 20 paper balls lying in and around his trash bin.

"When Horo said it would take me a full day he wasn't kidding. This could take me the entire month if I don't hurry." he said to himself with a sigh.

Silently he stood up and went to his CD player. Looking through his CDs he found the one he was looking for and put a song on repeat. It was one of his favourite instrumental songs and a perfect background music for him to concentrate with... Pachabell Canon.

/I'm gonna have to make a funeral request too.../ he thought sadly.

He sat back down and took his pen in his hand, listening to the music in the background. Some how this always helped him think. He loved this song over all other classical songs. It took alot for Ren to like anything slow, but this one he loved. He sighed as he began writing, the music helping his hand move smoothly along the paper.

_I Tao Ren, being of sound mind and sound body..._

He stopped for a moment. "Well for now anyways." he said before he continued writing.

_Do hereby make, publish and declare this instrument to be my Last Will and Testament. To whom it may concern, the final part of this Last Will, meaning the final paragraph is to be given to Horokeu Usui and is to only be read by him. Take note that this is a final request._

_To my friend Yoh: Only you knew about that comic book stash and you were nice enough not to tell Horo. So therefore I give them to you. Just don't completely ruin them all and do me the favour of keeping them in their plastic. Also, 10 000$ of my fortune goes to you and Hao. Take care and don't slack._

_To Anna: You always said I had a barrage of physical training equipment. Well, so long as you swear on my grave to not go overboard, you can have it all. Sorry Yoh. You'll also receive 5 000$. Don't kill Yoh with it. _

To Hao: To you my always hyper friend I give you you're dream come true. I'm sure that everyone remembers seeing that giant freezer in the basement? Well the reader of my will will give you a key Hao. It unlocks that freezer. Inside I have stoyed away thousands of chocolate bars. Have fun. You're 5 000$ portion is with Yoh's, hence the large number.

_To Manta, Faust, Choco, Lyserg and anyone I may have failed to mention: If I did fail to mention you, please forgive me. I'm trying not to cry while I write this. To each of you goes 5 000$. I do hope it helps you all to rebuild everything you've lost or missed._

_Finally to Horo: I know that we don't always get along and it looks like we're at war, but we're not. I've always treasured you as a friend... and as more. Therefore I give you my most prized possession. My Kwan-Dao. Please take care of it and remember me always. I also leave you 10 000$._

_This final message is for Horo only,_

_Forgive me for all I've done. I've been nothing but a jerk to you and I truly did not mean it. Thanks for sticking by me through all this. I appreciate it. I'll always be watching over you. I love you._

Ren sighed and read over the completed version of his Last Will. He signed it and folded it, leaving it in a box that would only be re-opened after he died. /I hope everyone will forgive me for dieing so suddenly./ he thought as another day ended.

* * *

**A/N: **There we go, chapter 3. I'm about to cry now. Hope you all like it. Read & Review! 


	4. Item 1 of 3

**Hold me one last time before I die**

**Author's Note: **This fic is about to make me cry. Here's chapter 4. Read & Review!

**Disclaimer: **Shaman King © Hiroyuki Takei

* * *

**Chapter 4: **Item 1 of 3 

Ren yawned and sat up in bed. They hadn't done much for a long time and somehow to him time was passing fater then it should. He went to his desk and looked at the to do list. He had been busy for the past two weeks working at the list but time was short now. He wasn't all that worried though. There were only three items left on the list: _Go to Hokkaido. Go to China. Tell Horo the truth._

/I have to accomplish that last one no matter what./ he thought.

He headed downstairs and into the kitchen where everyone else was. They all looked at him but didn't say a word. Everyone knew not to mention what would happen soon. Ren bite his lip sadly before clearing his throat to show that he had something to say. Everyone looked at him, paying loose attention. Horo on the other hand had all his attention focused on Ren from the moment the chinese shaman walked into the kitchen.

"As everyone has noticed I'm sure, time is flying very quickly. As much as I wish I could slow down or even stop time, I know that I can't. We've been doing random activities for the past two weeks, all that were on my final to do list. Well we're down to the last three items. The first two are trips that we can spend about four days at each place. The last is personal." he said.

"So then where are we going?" asked Hao curiously.

"Our first trip is to Hokkaido." he said as Horo brightened up. "I refuse to die without learning how to snowboard. We'll leave in a few hours so pack up." he finished before leaving the room.

Horo followed Ren with a bounce in his step and caught up to him gloomy friend. "And here I was thinking you had forgotten about promising to go snowboarding."

"No I did not forget you idiot!" he barked. "I was... saving it." he mumbled.

Horo couldn't help but grin at that. "So I'll be teaching you. I even bought you a snowboard a long time ago. Remember?"

Ren nodded. "Yes... I remember." he said quietly.

Horo's grin widened. "Good! Then let's gear up and go!" he cheered before running off to get ready.

Ren watched Horo leave and smiled. /At least I can make Horo happy while I'm still alive./ he thought.

**A few hours later in Hokkaido...**

Ren shivered. This was such a bad idea, he couldn't believe he came up with it. It was a chilly -30ºC and here he was out on a ski slope. He didn't remember ever being somewhere colder than this. Was it always this cold here? If yes, he pitied Horo and admired him for being able to wear shorts in this weather. Ren was wearing at least three layers of clothing.

"I really don't like the cold." he said as he watched his breath rises before him.

"But isn't this place great?" said Horo happily with a large grin as he spread his arms wide to emphasize the scenery.

It was true. It was a beautiful place to be, Hokkaido. Everywhere Ren looked there was only white. All the mountains, hills and roads in the region were covered in snow. Most places were barely touched, leaving the snow pure. All the trees had a light amount of snow on them making the region perfect for anyone who loved winter. Ren smiled a little. Yes, it was quite beautiful. But that didn't stop it from being cold.

"Don't worry Ren." Horo said with a reassuring smile. "You'll warm up once we get started. Do you remember everything I taught you?"

Ren nodded as he stood awkwardly on his snowboard and looked down. "Yeah..."

Horo griined. "Good!" he said before lightly pushing Ren down the hill and following him.

"HORO YOU IDIOT!" he yelled on his way down.

Ren wasn't doing half bad. He stopped easily enough when he reached the bottom. Of course that was by falling flat on his ass, but he stopped none the less. Horo couldn't help but laugh his head off at poor Ren. It looked so funny to think that the snowboard was too heavy for Ren's small figure. Ren huffed.

**Four days later, back at home...**

Ren checked off another item from his list and sighed happily. He was in a serious amount of pain, but at least he had gone to Hokkaido.

/That was for you Horo./ he thought.

* * *

**A/N: **Isn't Ren such a sweetie to think of Horo like that? I liked this chapter. Didn't you? Let me know. Read & Review! 


	5. Item 2 of 3

**Hold me one last time before I die**

**Author's Note: **Wow. So many updates in so little time. Don't you wish I updated like this for my other fics? Lol. I'll do my best to update the other fics as soon as possible but now I really wanna finish this one. Read & Review!

**Disclaimer: **Shaman King © Hiroyuki Takei.

* * *

**Chapter 5: **Item 2 of 3 

The next thing on Ren's list was the one he was looking forward to the least: _Go to China. _Somehow Ren got this feeling that something might go wrong with all this. Why did he have to promise he'd bring them there? Why! Was his brain dead already or something? That would mean meeting his parents! Ren shivered at the very thought. Someone was bound to die... either that or get badly hurt. As much as he knew this was a bad idea, he sighed in defeat. He had to do this.

He went downstairs into the kitchen to make his announcement like when they went to Hokkaido. He knew he was gonna get some sour reacion, but he had no choice. Once again he cleared his throat and got everyone's attention with Horo hanging on his every word.

"This is the before last item on my to do list so it's the last time I'll be bugging you guys." he began, his voice shaky.

/It's only four days./ he thought gloomily. /What could go wrong/

**Hours later in China...**

Ren was right. What could go wrong, did. The mountain hike around Tao manor was fine but after that things went mad. Everyone had gotten along quite well at first, which was a damn good thing. However when Hao mentioned that he thought that Ren may be gay, it caused quite the conflict. Ren did himself the favour and snuck out of there before someone asked him what the truth was. He'd rather not tell anyone that he loved Horo. His dad would most likely kill the Ainu in his sleep.

They visited all sorts of old shrines and temples, Ren recounting the story of all of them. The last shrine they visited on one of the days was a majestic place. It was composed of a tall tower for the entrance with the rest of the building spreading out to create a square. It looked old and run down, most of the paint falling off but the gardens were well kept, keeping the majesty of the place alive.

Ren smiled. "The castle of Queen Kiminatsu. Lovely place isn't it?" he asked. "It was said to be the most beautiful castle around in it's day. But the rumours say that it started to decay the moment she died. As if that it would die when she died. They say that was due to a spell she put on this place. The gardens keep themselves alive. It was the only thing she really loved about her castle." he finished with a sad tone.

"Whoa..." was the only comment he got back from everyone.

While they stared at the place in awe, he entered it slowly, leaving them alone. He avoided all the passageways spreading on either side of him and headed for the center court. There in the center was a fountain with the statue of a woman on it. The woman looked a little sad, her long hair flowing around her, her dress doing the same. Her crown was in a slight tilt and her eyes were closed as if in an eternal slumber. Ren looked up at her and a sad smile played across his lips.

"Queen Kiminatsu... if you were real... I'll find out soon enough. I can find out the truth about all the rumours I've told my friends for these past three days. It's ironic..." he continued, unaware of Horo who had come up behind him. "I was telling the story of your kingdom and your death in such a majestic way... but after I die, when people talk about me... all they'll be able to say is that I died mysteriously at a young age." he finished and sighed. /Funny how I just let my heart go free to a statue.../

Horo came up behind Ren and shook his head, though Ren couldn't see that. "That's not the only things we'll say about you." he began as Ren whipped around. "We'll talk about all the fun times we had together, all the times that you got mad at us or we got mad at you, all your battles alone, with Team Ren, against your dad, against Hao, against Yoh, against me and against everyone else. We can all be proud that we had such a good friend like you. We can proudly say that we miss you, that we wish you were still here, that we can't wait till we see you again." he finishes and smiled.

Ren couldn't help but smile in return. "Thank you Horo..." he mumbled.

Horo pat him on the shoulder and they stayed there for a little before returning to the group.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh my god that was so sad! I can't believe I just wrote that. Read & Review! 


	6. Funeral request

**Hold me one last time before I die**

**Author's Note: **This chapter wasn't in the original storyline, but when I looked back I noticed that Ren mentioned that he needed to make funeral requests, so I thought I'd make a chapter just for that. So that is what this chapter is. Read & Review!

**Disclaimer: **Shaman King © Hiroyuki Takei.

* * *

**Chapter 6: **Funeral request 

Ren looked at the paper on his desk sadly. His Last Will wasn't that bad, at least he was giving his friends his stuff with that. But now he was stuck explaining what he wanted to happen with his funeral. Also know as his funeral request. He knew what he wanted. He had this planned for the longest time. Too bad he couldn't see it. It would be really nice. He thought that maybe if all this was planned, it would give himself and everyone else some peace of mind.

_My last request for my funeral goes as followed,_

_In terms of my tombstone I asked that one of my friends who knows me well choose what is written on it. I hope that everyone will say something during the procedings, even if it isn't much. However I want my eulogie to be read by Yoh, my rival and close friend. In terms of where this ceremony will be held, I ask for one place... the Asakura estate. I also wish to be buried in the back yard. During the time that my casket is lowered into the ground, please have my favourite classical song, Pachabell Canon, playing in the background._

_I wish to be dressed in the battle outfit I wore when I fought with Team Ren. Finally I want my will read only after I am buried and my tombstone is revealed. Once again please note that this is a final request. Please follow the details of it._

_Tao Ren_

Ren signed it and sighed. Yeah, it would be beautiful yet sad. He wanted nothing more then to live long enough to not have to write this at such a young age, but fate was a cruel mistress. Not that Ren ever liked girls anyways so it was fair.

/Tomorrow I'm telling Horo everything. The entire truth. The month is gonna end soon and I want to die happily with some peace of mind. Please let Horo feel the same way.../ he thought.

* * *

**A/N: **Damn that was short. Well I hope you all liked it anyways. Read & Review! 


	7. Item 3 of 3

**Hold me one last time before I die**

**Author's Note: **I'm getting near the end of this fic. -cries- And what a sad ending it will be. But I won't spoil anything and I'll let you read this update. Read & Review!

**Disclaimer: **Shaman King © Hiroyuki Takei

* * *

**Chapter 7: **Item 3 of 3 

It was near the end of the month and Ren was dreading every morning he woke up too, feeling that it could be his last. He was finally going to tell Horo everything, the whole truth. He wanted Horo to know everything before he died. Ren knew that Horo might not feel the same as him but... he had to say 'I love you' before he died.

However, every attempt Ren made to tell Horo was thwarted by something. The first time was Yoh passing in between them to get to his brother. The second was the fact that Anna threw a pie at Horo, because he didn't do his work properly, knocking the poor boy out. When Horo had his senses back, Ren tried again but was thwarted by Horo's appetite and an ice cream truck.

**Hours and tries later...**

Ren sighed. It was absolutely hopeless! Unless Horo miraculously realized that Ren was trying to tell him something he would never get a chane to tell him. Unless he told him in chinese... but that wouldn't work... Horo didn't understand chinese. Ren sighed heavily at his dillema. He needed a chance to be with Horo alone. If not he would probably die before telling him. And that was the last thing he wanted. It was after supper that night that Ren got his chance.

He pulled Horo out for a walk, using the excuse that they were going shopping. However instead of going in the direction of the shopping mall, he headed for the park.

Horo gave him a quizzical look. "Ren... why are we here?"

Ren shook his head. "Horo listen to me, I'm running out of time and I've been saving this one thing for last but if I wait any longer, I may die before I have a chance to say this. However... this happens to be embarrassing so I'm going to tell you in chinese and give you the translation after. Your reaction does matter but I need to say this. Horo... Wo ai ni."

Horo blinked a few times in total confusion and scratchd his head. "Ren... that made no sense to me."

Ren sighed heavily and brought his lips to Horo's ear before whispering. "It's chinese for 'I love you'." he said before pulling away and waiting.

Horo blinked again and sat down on a park bench. "Whoa... I was so not expecting that..." he said slowly. "But what's funny is that I've loved you for a long time and took the news of your coming death really hard. I had hoped it was a dream... but it wasn't. I wasn't brave enough to tell you my feelings and I thought I'd end up telling your corpse so... I'm glad... Ren..." he paused and looked at the chinese shaman happily. "Wo ai ni to you too."

Ren grinned happily and couldn't help it but jump on Horo at that very moment, pulling the northern boy into a heated kiss. Horo fell back in surprise taking the bench with them down to the ground. The two boys didn't notice and continued the battle for dominance over eachother's mouths. Horo quickly flipped them over and pinned Ren to the ground holding him in the kiss as long as possible before breaking it for air.

"Ren... not here. I want this to be special." he said standing and helping Ren up. "Come on." he pulled him back to the house quickly.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh my god! One chapter left! And here comes hell! Please stand by while I somehow write my lemon, thank you! Read & Review! 


	8. My last night with you

**Hold me one last time before I die**

**Summary: **This is it. The last chapter. I had fun writing this though it's really depressing. I hope you all liked it. Read & Review!

**Warning: **This chapter contains yaoi. Also known as boy on boy action. All yaoi haters and people who don't want to read this should skip to the end of the chapter and read only the last two paragraphs. Thank you.

**Disclaimer: **Shaman King © Hiroyuki Takei

* * *

**Chapter 8: **My last night with you 

_"Ren... not here. I want this to be special." he said standing and helping Ren up. "Come on." he pulled him back to the house quickly._

Horo closed his bedroom door behind him and pulled the smaller shaman closer, holding him in a warm embrace. How he wished that he would have told Ren his feelings sooner, then maybe they could have taken this relationship slowly, making their bond grow. However time didn't permit that. Horo had a feeling that it was either now or never. He knew he had to be with Ren like this now... or he'd lose him. He looked down at Ren when he felt the boy shudder. It hurt Horo's heart to see Tao Ren, supposedly immune to emotions, in Horo's arms crying.

"Shh Ren..." he said quietly, holding him tightly. "I'll always be here... let me be your comfort, your shoulder to cry on, your guiding light... let me help you."

Ren buried his face into Horo's chest and managed a faint smile. Thank god for people like Horo. Ren knew he wouldn't be alone. And if he had to die in the night, at least he knew he would die with Horo and die happy. He nodded a little and looked up at the Ainu.

Horo smiled and leaned down a little, pressing his lips against Ren's in a heated but gentle kiss. He slowly coaxed Ren into returning the kiss, moaning a little to emphasise that he meant no harm. Very slowly Ren kissed back, soon giving himself fully to Horo, his small body pressed close against the older shaman.

Horo's hands made their way down to Ren's waist as the smaller boys hands rested on the Ainu's shoulders. They continued to kiss eachother, the quiet broken by a few moans.

Horo pulled away and smiled at Ren. "Ren..." he said slowly. "Please... let me have you?" he asked in a low voice, almost a whisper.

Ren smiled and nodded a little. "Horo... I only want you to have me." he answered back capturing Horo's lips with his own.

Horo gratefully kissed back, happy that his love was returned. Now he could keep Ren close... till he lost him. He shook that sad thought from his head and undid Ren's shirt, pushing it off his shoulders. He broke the kiss and couldn't help but grin at Ren. The kid was skinny, built and sexy beyond all reason. He brought his hands down to Ren's pants but was stopped as Ren undid his snowjacket and removed it, his t-shirt following right after. Horo smiled and undid the white belt around Ren's waist, letting it fall to the ground. Without the belt to support them Ren's pants easily slipped off him, sliding to the ground. Ren stepped out and removed Horo's shorts slowly. Horo finished undressing both of them and quietly whispered in Ren's ear.

"Ren... turn around..." he whispered breathlessly.

Ren nodded and turned himself around, feeling Horo's pulsing member on his ass. He heard Horo whisper that he didn't want to hurt him but Ren put on a brave face and told him to do it. He reassured his lover and put a hand on his cheek, looking up at him. Horo smiled a little, reassured that Ren would be fine.

Horo lifted the smaller body and very slowly pushed himself into Ren, sheathing himself completely. Ren groaned a little in discomfort trying to get used to the size. Horo continued to whisper comforting words in his ear, afraid that he was hurting him. Ren sighed as his discomfort vanished and was slowly replaced by pleasure. He moaned a little and moved himself around a bit, giving Horo the 'okay' to continue.

Horo gently took Ren's member in his hand before laying the smaller shaman on the bed, so that he was bent over the bed, his knees on the ground. Holding Ren's member firmly in his hand he slowly began thrusting, relishing in the moans the chinese shaman released. He slowly gained a rhythm and slowly sped up, grunting as he stroked Ren in time with his thrusts. Ren screamed in pleasure and moved a little with Horo making the older boy go as deep as possible. The sensations filling his body were overwhelming and his movements sent shivers down his spine. He couldn't imagine being with anyone else right now.

"Oh god..." he groaned. "Horo..."

Horo leaned close. "Yes Ren?" he whispered into his ear as he thrusted.

Ren barely managed to his whisper his answer between the moans he was causing. "Harder... please..."

Horo nodded and nipped at the flech of Ren's neck. He pulled back and thrust hard into Ren, grunting as he stroked hard on the member in his hand. Ren groaned in response and threw his head back letting out a small yell of pleasure. The pressure on his member as well as Horo's thrust caused him to see stars. He let out a final yell and released onto Horo's hand and bed. Horo felt Ren's walls tighten around his member, throwing him over the edge. He released into Ren with a deep moan.

"Ren..." he panted flipping them over onto the bed, letting Ren lay on his chest. "I love you."

Ren smiled and pulled Horo into a light hug, his vision blurring. "I love you too... thanks Horo." he whispered.

Horo held Ren close and waited till the smaller one fell asleep before going to sleep also.

The next morning Horo woke to a bright day. However that day quickly turned dark as his friend wouldn't wake up.

Horo held Ren close even though he knew his friend was gone. At least Ren had died happy, that he was in a better place now. A peaceful look would remain on Tao Ren's face for all eternity. Horo finally stood and wiped his tears before going to tell everyone the news. They held the memorial ceremony at the Asakura house like Ren had asked and buried him in the backyard. Horo was given the honour of choosing the tombstone to be put on Ren's grave and he couldn't help but smile at that. He knew exactly what he wanted to put on it. It didn't take him very long to decide that. He had thought it up during Yoh's touching eulogie. Everyone had said a few words in the end, especially Horo who spoke for ten minutes. They had a violin playing Pachabell cannon softly in the background as they lowered Ren's casket into the ground. At Ren's request they dressed him in his shaman battle outfit, the one he wore when he was with Team The Ren. That night Horo unveiled the tombtone that read:

_In memory of Tao Ren  
Always stuck up we will remember him  
May you be in a better place...  
Wait for us buddy...  
Rest in peace  
1986 - 2010

* * *

_

**A/N:** -cries- Gomen nasai all Ren fans! This is the end! Hope you liked it! Read & Review! 


End file.
